GenX: A gamers fanfic
by QueenLF
Summary: Jacob has been waiting for his big break as a YouTube game commentator, and finally gets it when he wins a trip to LA to test out the GenX gaming simulator. So when the machine goes berserk and his dream becomes a nightmare, it's up to him and some of YouTube's finest to save themselves and each other. Includes Cry, Pewdiepie, Markiplier and more! Rated T for violence and language.
1. First Appearances

The old Honda pulled up in the guest car park of the giant building. Jacob was still shell-shocked. Finally, after all of those sleepless nights of recording, all of those tireless days of calling, and after nearly an entire days drive, he was here.  
Jacob pushed open the door of his car and stared on in awe at the building in front of him. The photos didn't lie. Sumi Gaming HQ was massive.  
Before leaving his car, he went through his bag one more time just to make sure he had everything - camera, microphone, water bottle, and his ID card was already around his neck. As Jacob began to walk to the front door's of the giant building, his mind wandered, and he wondered how many other YouTube game commentators - budding and famous - would be there.

Jacob flashed his ID card at a heavy-set security guard as he walked through the labyrinth-like business offices. Even though he would be right on time at this pace, he still walked with a quick stride. This was his one and only chance to try out the Sumi Gaming-Simulator GenX , and was his best chance to gain his channel popularity. He already had two-thousand subscribers for his channel and a YouTube partnership. Now he was moving on to his next goal for his game commentating channel - get featured on the front page of YouTube.

Jacob was only nineteen, one of the young ones, and had been waiting for days on end for this. Sumi Gaming's headquarters in California were hosting a testing of their new reality simulator, advertised as putting the player literally IN the game of choice. Every gamer on the block was fighting to get a spot on the VIP invite list, and Jacob was still reeling after winning a free pass to test out the simulator. He'd called into that radio competition more nights than he could count, the disappointment tasting even more bitter after every loss. He felt so discouraged that he wondered whether he should even try the last night that they were picking competitors to put in the draw. When he was told that he was the 19th caller, and that he was in the draw to go to California, he could barely form words. All that he could do was force out a small sound of thanks, before sitting on the end of his bed in his family's small house in Colorado, wondering how he was going to tell then that he had a chance to live his dream.

The competition Jacob had faced for the golden ticket to Sumi HQ was fierce - guys who knew cheats for Call Of Duty off by heart, girls who could play Slender without even a hint of emotion, and all around just amazing gamers. In the midst of such extraordinary players, he just felt extra ordinary.  
But there was a difference between Jacob and the others - while they were all specialized in only one or two games, Jacob had a wide general knowledge of many games. He was like a human memory card, taking in any knowledge he was given and storing it until he needed it most. He answered every question in the general quiz that he knew, fluking half of the ones that he didn't. What colour was Link's hat? What year was Nintendo founded? How large is a Halo ring? Jacob walked away with the highest score and nearly fainted when passed his ID badge.

He filled his lungs out of sheer nerves as he brushed some of his black hair from his face. He was nearly at the main office now. He stopped for a second to look into the reflective panels of the walls. He tidied his black hair, re-rolled up the sleeves of his plaid shirt and made sure the shoe laces of his shoes were tied. Looking down the corridor, Jacob could see a large metal door,two large men either side of it, both wearing black suits, one holding a clipboard. Jacob walked down the hall quickly, thinking of what he would say. He was so socially awkward and shy that whenever he did pluck up the courage to talk to someone, he always over thought it, and whatever he wanted to say always ended up coming out wrong. That's why he enjoyed game commentating so much. Instead of actually talking to someone, he was only talking to a camera and a microphone and playing video games. And some how, Jacob found that the video gaming helped. All he had to do was crack small jokes and narrate what was going on. He still couldn't fathom how some people loved it so much.

Jacob reached the door, looking at the two men and silently gulping. They had seemed much smaller at the other end of the corridor. Jacob walked up to the door and looked to the man with the clipboard, who glanced at him before back at the clipboard.  
"Name?" he said in a rough voice.  
"Jacob Harris," he replied hastily, almost immediately after the man asked him. The man with the clipboard glanced over at his compatriot, who gave a small shrug of his shoulders and nodded at the clipboard. The man went through several pages, every time he flipped a page, Jacob felt even more apprehensive, terrified that his name had been left of the list or that it had all been some cruel mind game that he played on himself. He bit down on his bottom lip trying not to break a nervous sweat, until finally, after what felt like an eon, his name was found.

"Ah, here he is," the man said, tapping the clipboard with a pen. He pushed open the door for Jacob to walk in. He gave a small nod to both men before walking in.  
Jacob gave a breath of awe at the sheer scale of the room. It was a giant dome roof, enormous in size with large posters of Sumi's most popular games plastered all over the walls. Warren from Incriminating Evidence, Johnny Wonderdog from the arcade game of the same name, and Corporal Wallace from Modern Warrior were some of the few that graced the walls of the large room. Many people were also in the room, some early birds like him, but mainly workers for the company, all dressed in white coats, making sure that everything within the GenX was running smoothly. And GenX itself? It was in the middle of the room, standing in front of at least one hundred chairs. The machine itself was a platform Jacob gave a whistle of awe, which caught the attention of one of the workers. He was a young man, no older than thirty, dressed like the others, a pair of jeans and a blues shirt underneath his coat. He didn't seem like the type to work in video games.

"Nice to meet you," he smiled, holding out a hand for Jacob to shake. Jacob gave a tight smile, taking the man's hand and giving it a light shake. The man's dark brown eyes studied Jacob from behind a pair of glasses. "My name's Rodney Austen, head of the tester project."  
Jacob nodded gently, deciding that the polite thing to do was answer him.  
"My name's Jacob Harris," he said, "but my friends call me Jake."  
Rodney smiled and nodded. "Ah, Jacob, I remember them telling me about you. The young budding YouTube game commentator who won the trip here, correct?" he asked, scratching at his whiskers.  
Jacob nodded. "I didn't realise you were expecting me," he said, giving an awkward laugh.  
"Well you won't be the only YouTuber here," Rodney told him, "Although you are the earliest."

"Well, I guess I should take a seat," Jacob said. Rodney took his cue and returned to his work, starting off by telling off some interns who were messing around. Jacob took one of the seats right in front of the GenX, barely able to wait until it was his turn. His attention was caught by the sound of the heavy metal door as two men walked in. One was of them was slightly round, but made up for it in his height. He was listening to a joke being told by his friend, whose silky voice Jacob felt like he almost recognized. The man next to him laughed at his joke and told him something, his voice having a soft southern accent. It took Jacob a second to process it, but when he did he nearly fell off of his chair. Because before him stood two of his favourite YouTubers - Cry and Ken

* * *

**AN: hey guys, how'd you like that first chapter? I'm happy to say that I will do requests for this story, so if you want any of your favourite game commentators included just leave a review including their channel name and what games they specialize in. But keep in mind, chapters with multiple requested characters will take a while to write, because I have to check out their channel and find out their style to see where I could fit them in, and I'm sorry to say that I won't be able to fit ALL of them in :( oh well, I hope you guys enjoy :)  
**


	2. Introductions

Jacob watched Ken and Cry with wide eyes. He never thought that he would ever meet them in the flesh. Rodney walked over to them and shook hands with both of them. Ken was a slightly chubby man, making up for it in height, with a face covered in quick-growing whiskers. His dark brown eyes took in the scenery around him. Cry was wearing a pair of thick, dark sun glasses and a large hat, disguising his face to the point that he was unrecognizable. all that Jacob could see was his chin, which was slightly pointed, with whiskers that hinted at the man trying to grow a beard. If it hadn't been for his unique voice, Jacob probably wouldn't have recognized him at all.

Jacob watched out of the corner of his eye as Rodney pointed the men in his direction. He took in a deep, sharp breath.  
"Alright Jacob," he thought to himself as the trio approached, "Just tell them who you are, and it's only small talk from there. Under NO circumstances are you to flood them with flattery. Hold your tongue or else!"

"Jake," Rodney said, the young man he was addressing attempting to make himself appear at least slightly surprised and unaware that they had been approaching him, "This is Cry and Ken. They're here to test the GenX as well."  
Ken smiled and held a hand out to the young man.  
"It's a pleasure," he said jovially with a southern accent. Jacob gave a tight lipped smile, trying to be as sincere as possible, taking the YouTubers hand and giving it his best attempt at a vigorous handshake. He was so shy when it came to people, let alone those who had a following of fans, that wasn't even sure what to do or say.  
Cry held out a hand after Ken withdrew his.

"ChaoticMonki," he said in his soft voice, "nice to meet you."  
"Nice to meet you guys, too," Jacob said, forcing himself not to rush his words. He wasn't going to mess this up for himself.  
Rodney looked back over his charts. "Alright," he said, "once we get one more person we'll be able to start you guys off." He smiled at the group and left Cry and Ken with Jacob.

"So," Ken started, trying to strike up a conversation, "are you a YouTuber as well, Jake?"  
Jake nodded at the two men. "Yeah," he said, "I've been doing gaming commentary for, nearly a year, I think."  
Ken and Cry both nodded. "How many subs' do you have?" Cry asked.  
"Just over two thousand," Jacob said, not trying to sound too proud or too meager. "It's really hard to get your name known out there."  
Both men nodded, seeming all too familiar with that phrase. Ken seemed to understand it all too well.  
"Well, I've only got a hundred thousand subs myself, but Mister Bigshot here," he said, nudging Cry in the arm, "is nearly at a million."  
"Well it wasn't easy," Cry said, batting off Ken's hand. "Seven years I've been at it, and I'm not even at a million."  
"So, how do you get your name well known?" Jacob asked.  
"Tell you what," Ken said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "In a week or two, Cry, some others YouTubers and I are gonna start a new Gmod series. You could join us, if you really want to."  
Jacob couldn't believe his ears. Did CinammonToastKen just offer to let HIM play Gmod with them?! Maybe today would bring two opportunities to gain YouTube success.  
"I-I'd - love to," Jacob stuttered, fiddling with a strand of hair that had fallen into his face.

The sound of the heavy metal door opening turned Cry's head, with a smile almost immediately plastering itself across his face.  
"Well," he said, "look who kept us waiting."  
Jacob and Ken looked up to see who Cry was talking to, and Jacob almost couldn't believe his eyes.  
Because standing before him was the most subscribed man on YouTube.  
"Sorry, Cry," PewDiePie said, brofisting his friends, "but I had to readjust to Los Angeles traffic."  
Pewdie turned his attention to Jacob.  
"Hey man," he said, holding out a brofist, "how's it goin'?"  
"Great, thanks," Jacob said, bumping his fist into the young Swede's.  
"Oh yeah and Pewds, congrats on 14 million members of the broarmy," Ken said. "How does it feel?"  
"Unbelievable,"he said, smiling.  
"Biggest military force in the world," Cry added jokingly, "suck it, China!"

The four of them laughed as Rodney walked towards them, clipboard under his arm.  
"Alright," he smiled, "are you guys ready to test the GenX?!"  
They all made a cheer of approval. Rodney laughed.  
"I'll take that as a yes," he said."

* * *

**AN: Well, there you guys go, chapter 2 :) I'm still allowing requests for other gamers, but at this point I'm planning to include Seananners, Markiplier and mangaminx**


	3. Gaming Gone Wrong

Jacob made a fist and stretched out his fingers, adjusting the strange exo-skeleton gloves to his hands and lower arms.  
"These will correspond to your hand movements," a young intern told him as she tightened the straps around Jacob's wrist. He looked over to his left and right. The group of them sat in front of the GenX, getting ready to test it. He was sitting between Cry and Pewds, with Ken at the end. Around all of their ankles were small bands of metal and circuits, used to detect their foot and leg movement.  
"Is it too tight?" the intern asked as she adjusted the metal so that it sat around his ankle.  
"Nah," he said, shaking his head, "it's fine, it's fine."

Rodney stepped out in front of the group once they had all had their gloves and bands adjusted.  
"Alright guys," he said, "first we're gonna start off with some basic tests to show how the tech's working. Jake, you're up first."

Jacob rose from his seat as a group of workers pulled a large monitor on a wheelie-bench across the floor. On it was a 3.D model of a man. The 3.D was scratchy and low quality with little detail on the man. But what happened next amazed Jacob.  
Out of nowhere, Jacob felt a tickle behind his ear, soon growing and annoying him. He reached behind his ear to get rid of the itch, and as he did, the model on screen did as well. The others behind him gasped in amazement as Jacob stared at the screen, wide eyed. He looked to Rodney in disbelief. The man chuckled as Jacob pointed at the figure on the screen, which pointed in front of itself as well.

"Is - is that me?" he asked. Rodney, now finished laughing, sighed and nodded to the young man.  
"It's always great to see someone's first reaction to it," he smiled.  
"All hail technology!" Pewds stood up and yelled, getting a laugh out of Cry, Ken, Rodney and Jacob, but earning him a scowl from the intern who was at time adjusting his ankle strap.

"Alright, Jake, everything's looking fine, the connection is good at least," Rodney said.  
"But - how does it know when I move other stuff, like my head or my shoulders?" Rodney gave a small smile, as if he had been waiting to answer a question like this.  
"You see Jake, and you other guys as well, the way this works is that each part of this exo-skeleton corresponds with the others. So, it can predict your movement, and make an estimate of what the rest of your body is doing judging by the way you move your arms and legs."  
Jacob lifted his hand in front of his face, his eyes flicking between it and the screen.  
"Trippy," he said, getting a giggle out of the rest of them.

Rodney told Jacob to wait by the GenX while the others underwent their testing. He looked up at the machine in awe. In only a few minutes, he would stand on that platform and begin recording. That reminded him. Quickly he walked back to the seat where he had set down his bag, fetching his microphone and pen camera. It wouldn't be the best audio or visual, but his videos never were, and it was better than lugging around half a ton of recording equipment. He fastened the microphone to the front of his shirt and tucked the pen into his pocket so that the camera showed. One-by-one, Pewds, Cry and Ken filed over and joined him, until Rodney finally said,

"It's time to begin."

The four of them walked up the stairs to the platform, a large ring the size of the platform held up above them by small metal pillars. Rodney stood behind a large desk covered in very technological looking buttons. As he pressed a group of them, Jacob took in a deep breath, catching Ken's attention.  
"You nervous, kiddo?" he asked, nudging the dark-haired teen with his shoulder.  
"Nervous? No. Excited? Definitely."

"I just hope nothing goes wrong," Cry said almost apprehensively. Pewds slung an arm over his worried friend's shoulder.  
"Cry, c'mon," he said in an annoyingly matter-of-fact way, "It's just a machine. What's the worst that could happen?"

Rodney leaned down to speak into the microphone in front of him.  
"Alright you guys," he said, "first you're going to hear a low-pitched whistle and then a flash of white light. And when that flash is gone, you'll be in the game." But just before Rodney began to power up the machine, his eyes flicked up, and he ran towards them.  
"Almost forgot," he said, holding an armful of large metal and electrically circuited batons, handing out one to each of them.

"What are these for?" Jacob asked.  
"These are your props," Rodney stated. "They'll serve as things such as guns or flashlights."  
"We get guns?!" Ken cried out in excitement. Rodney gave a small laugh and a smile.  
"Well you ARE playing a war game."

Once each man had their baton, Rodney jogged back to his desk and told them some minor details over the microphone.  
"Okay, here's how it works. First off, when you get into the game environment, play as normal - working with your own team against the other team. If or when you get shot, you'll die in the game and be brought out of the simulator. Once you're out there's no going back in, so it pays to stay alive for as long as possible. Are you guys ready? Any questions?"

None of them said anything. Rodney gave a nod of understanding and began to power up the machine. Jacob took in a deep breath as the machine began to make a whirring noise much similar to that of a helicopter. He glanced over at Rodney as the light began to brighten. But something wasn't right. Rodney looked worried, as if something was wrong. He and some other workers were frantically pressing buttons to apparently stop the machine. Jacob looked over to Ken.

"Ken," he yelled, "I don't think something's right." But Ken couldn't hear him. The whirring of the GenX was too loud and the light was so strong that for a moment Jacob felt as if he would be blinded. He closed his eyes, but even then there was that unbelievably strong light pushing through his eyelids. But the light slowly dimmed, and when Jacob opened his eyes, he was dressed in full army S.A.S gear. The baton had changed into a large machine gun, and from the looks of it, they were standing in the middle of a middle-eastern city. He looked around him, and Pewds, Ken and Cry were dressed exactly the same as him with the exact same guns.

"This is amazing," Cry stated, looking around at the buildings and sky. But Jacob had other worries.  
"Guys, I think there might be something wrong with the machine." Pewds looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
"Dude, what are you talking about?" he said. "I think at this point in time it's pretty obvious that the machine is working perfectly." Pewdie would've continued, but Cry hushed him.

"I hear something," he said. Then, right before them, ten terrorists rounded a corner and began firing. Jacob and Ken were able to knock down four between them until a bullet flew from one of their guns and wedged itself into Ken's shoulder. But instead of being taken out of the game, Ken fell to the ground in a small splash of blood and curse works.

Cry finished off the last of them before the three of them rushed to Ken in a panic.  
"Why isn't he out yet?!" Cry said.  
"I told you! There's something wrong with the GenX!" Jacob shouted.  
"Ken, quick, where were you hit?!" Pewds asked frantically.  
"My shoulder!" Ken screamed, "My f**king shoulder!"

"Only one thing for it," Cry said. He pulled a knife from his belt and cut off the pant of one of his legs. He was adjusting it to Ken's arm as Jacob got a transmission on the walkie-talkie on his belt. It was Rodney's voice.

"Jake?! Pewdie?! Ken?! Cry?! can you guys hear me?!" his worried voice yelled. Jacob snatched his radio from his belt and held it close to his mouth as Ken whimpered in pain in the background.  
"Rodney, it's Jake." The sound of a relieved sigh leaving Rodney's mouth was caught by his walkie-talkie.  
"Thank Christ," he said, "I thought that you guys were toast. Is anyone hurt?"  
"Ken's been shot in the shoulder," Jacob told him as Pewds snatched the walkie-talkie from his hands.

"Rodney, it's Pewds," he said. "Do you mind telling us what the HELL is going on?!"  
"There's been a malfunction," Rodney told them. "We can't workout what's caused it yet but we're doing everything we can to get you guys out."

The sound of yelling and heavy footsteps caught the guy's attention.  
"What do we do?!" Pewds said frantically. Jacob knew what to do. It would be risky, but if he pulled it off, he would be able to save them.  
"You guys get Ken out of here," he told Cry and Pewds as he shouldered his gun. "I'll catch their attention and be the live bait."  
They all looked at him as if he were crazy. Cry opened his mouth to protest, but the yelling was now louder and the footsteps closer. Jacob looked them all in the eye.  
"Trust me," he smiled.

"Good luck," Ken said as the others rushed him away. Jacob held his gun at the ready. As the second group rounded the corner, he shot at a large statue perched on the edge of the building they were coming around. It fell to the ground in a pile of dust and debris, crushing at least seven of the thirteen terrorists. The remaining six yelled and began to give chase. Jacob ran as quickly as his feet could carry him. As he rounded a corner he saw an old burnt out car lying in the middle of the street. From out behind it a hand reached out and pulled him to the ground. The other hand covered his mouth as the terrorists ran right past them. Once they were gone, the owner of the pair of hands turned to face him. He was a man with a balding head and a pair dark brown eyes. As with the others, something about this man had a note of unsettling familiarity.

"What the Hell kid, you trying to get yourself killed?!" The older man said in a forced whisper. Jacob recognized this man almost immediately.  
"Y-you're - Seananners," he said, still ready to run.  
"Yeah, and you're stupid. What do you think you're doing, letting those guys chase you like that?!"  
Jacob was about to tell him about how Ken had been shot and he volunteered as the decoy, but then something dawned on him.  
"How did YOU get in here?" he asked.

"I arrived not long after Pewds," he said. "I hadn't slept well the past night and the LA traffic didn't help. So, I sat down and had a nap. When I woke up, I was here, sucked into the machine I guess."  
Jacob nodded in understanding. Suddenly, he remembered the reason that he'd gone as bait in the first place. He went to grab his walkie-talkie before remembering that Pewds had snatched it off of him to talk to Rodney. But he wasn't the only one with a walkie-talkie.

"Nanners," he said, catching the man's attention, "give me your walkie-talkie."  
Nanners complied and handed over the small brick-like radio. Jacob turned it on and brought it up to his face.  
"Cry, Ken, Pewds, do you copy?" There was no answer. He sent out the signal again and still no answer. He was just about to give up hope when a rustling noise came from the other end.

"This is Cry. I copy."  
Jacob nearly fainted from relief. He lifted the walkie-talkie back up to his mouth.  
"Please tell me the others are with you."  
"Yeah, they're both with me. Pewds is patching Ken up as we speak."  
"You find anyone on the way?"  
"Find anyone? What do you mean?"  
"'Cause I did. And you guys aren't gonna believe who it is. Where are you now?"

Cry stuck his head out of the window of the tall building to look down on the street. Directly below him was the square where they first stood, scattered with the blood and bodies of the insurgents that they'd shot. The road running the opposite direction was where he'd seen Jacob run.  
"If you come back the way you came, we're across the street on the fourth floor. Tallest building, you can't miss it."  
"Okay," Jacob's voice said, "we'll be there soon."

The transmission ended and Cry turned off the walkie-talkie, and looked back to his friends. Ken was sitting down, gasping from pain as Pewdie kneeled next to him, adjusting his sling. Cry could see that Pewds had done the best job he could of fashioning a supportive sling out of the length of cloth. It wasn't perfect, but it would have to do.

Cry walked over to his friends and sat next to the kneeling Pewdie.  
"Was that Jake?" Ken asked.  
Cry answered, "Yeah, it was."  
"Thank God that kid's okay," Pewds sighed as he finished tying the fabric in a final knot behind Ken's neck.

"But the weirdest thing is," Cry said, "that he said he found someone."  
"What, like, someone he knows?" Ken asked.  
"I guess so," Cry replied.

The men were hushed by the sound of footsteps. Heavy ones, coming up the stairs.  
"Could that be him?" Ken asked, looking back to Cry. Cry shook his head anxiously.  
"No," he said, "that's impossible. He couldn't be here by now, he was all the way down the other end of the street." It then dawned on the men who were coming up the stairs.

Cry dashed to the end of the room, grabbing his and Pewds' gun from the corner, as into the room burst open, filling with insurgents. Each one of them had their heads wrapped in turbans, except for one at the back, who had his entire head wrapped.

The man in front yelled at them in a language that was not their own, but the guys took it as an order to stand. As the man in front lined up the shot, the trio heard gunfire, but to their surprise they were still alive. The one who had been shot was none other than the front man. The shots continued and in a matter of seconds only the man at the back with his face swathed was left standing. But, as it turned out when they began to remove their face-cloth, this was not a man. It was, in fact, underneath that cloth, a fair young woman. She brushed a purple highlight from out of her face as she tossed the walkie-talkie in the guys' general direction.

"Rule number one of gaming, boys," she said with a crisp British accent, "never leave anything lying around, especially something that the enemy would use to attack."

Pewds threw himself to the ground in front of the woman.  
"All hail to the MangaMinx!" He yelled.

In through the door burst Jacob, with SeaNanners not far behind.  
"Are you guys okay?" the young man asked, regaining his breath. "We were on our way and got worried when we heard gunfire."  
"We're fine, Jake," Ken said, "It's the other guys that you should be worried about."

* * *

**AN: Hey guys, extra long chapter for today :D It would've been shorter but I wasn't really sure where to cut off, so, yeah :P  
On a serious note, while re-reading the first chapter, I realized that I may have offended some game commentator fans by saying this:  
Jacob really couldn't fathom how it was so popular.  
I realized that some people may think that's just me basically flipping off game commentaors. PLEASE don't interpret this as me saying that I don't understand how game commentating is so popular - what I meant was that Jacob couldn't understand how HIS channel was popular. So if I put your nose out of joint because of that, I apologise.  
P.S: The reason I censored f**k (and will continue to in my writing) is that even though it's an easy word to say, I just feel weird writing it, especially on the internet.**


	4. The Eight Pages

The collection of people that was Jacob , Cryatoic, CinnamonToastKen, PewDiePie, SeaNanners and MangaMinX made a strangely formidable team. They took turns talking while one stayed up the front as a spotter, the rest of them forming a sort of protective circle around Ken, due to his injury.

"I had arrived just after Nanners was sucked into the machine," MinX told the group when they asked how she had ended up there.  
"Rodney warned me to stay back, but being the head-strong idiotically curious human being that I am, I naturally wanted to find out what was going on. I was sucked in before I could blink."

"Did you hear them saying anything about getting us out?" Ken asked, tapping the dark haired woman on the shoulder. But Minx didn't have time to respond. Before she could the earth began to shake violently, throwing all of them to the ground. Jacob pushed Ken so that he fell on his left side to save him from landing on his dead right arm and do any further damage. Once the shaking had stopped, the world around them began to flash brightly between the crumbling city and total and utter blackness.

"What's happening?!" Cry shouted as they returned to their feet.  
"I don't know," Pewds replied, "But whatever it is, shit's about to go down!"

The blackness was now replaced with some sort of dark scenery. No one could really work out what it was, but Jacob could of sworn he saw trees.  
This was all getting too much. Jacob grabbed his walkie-talkie and put a signal through to Rodney.  
"Rod', what's going on?!"  
"The GenX is changing the game!" Rodney's frantic voice replied.  
"Well, what game is it?!"  
"I'm not sure, but if it's what I think it is, you guys are in for a Hell of a time."

Suddenly, the scene itself wasn't the only thing flashing. The group THEMSELVES were flashing. Their army clothes were quickly switching between jeans and plaid shirts. But that wasn't the only thing changing.  
The gun switched between itself and a flashlight. Jacob clung to the gun as if his life depended on it. But it wouldn't help. He could have clung to that gun as hard as he could, but it still would've changed into the torch.

Once the violent flashing had stopped, the group found themselves in the middle of a forest in the dead of night. Jacob felt the flashlight in his hands and quickly switched it on. He looked around and saw that they were all dressed in dark clothing.  
"Oh, so we're emo's now," Pewds said.

MinX gave a soft groan as she wobbled from leg to leg.  
"Does anyone else feel, like, unbelievably dizzy?" she asked.

Jacob frantically patted at his belt, frustration filling him when he realised what they needed wasn't there.  
"Our walkie-talkies are gone," he muttered before kicking a tree.

SeaNanners reached into his back pocket.  
"I've got a video camera, from, what, 2002? what about you guys?"  
They all reached into their pockets and found cameras. Cry took in a short, sharp breath.

"Guys," he said, getting their attention, "I think I know what game we're in."  
They all looked at him with wide eyes. Large, white words appeared in front of them, and Jacob's stomach turned when he read them.

Collect all eight pages.

"Oh Hell no," Nanners said, leaning on the trunk of a tree to steady himself. Not Slender. Anything but Slender.

"Guys, it's okay. I have the PERFECT plan," Pewdie announced.  
"And what would that be?" Ken asked, nursing his arm after his makeshift sling disappeared.  
"Just don't, whatever the Hell you do, pick up a page if you see one."

Nanners looked at him with a scowl.  
"So we're just gonna sit around and wait for him to find us?!" he hissed.  
"I never said that," Pewds replied defensively. He didn't know what had gotten into SeaNanners. He was usually such a happy, carefree guy, telling jokes and tricking him into standing on bear traps when they played Gmod.

"Well that's what it frickin' sounded like!" Nanners retorted, walking up to the Swede, basically shouting in his face. Jacob stepped between the two and pushed the angry gamer back before it turned into a confrontation.

"Guys, c'mon, we need to remember who the real enemy his here," he said. He looked at SeaNanners and motioned to PewDiePie.  
"Nanners, Pewds does have a point," he stated. "If we do collect all of the pages then we'll still die. But if we just sit around when the grace period ends, which it's bound to any minute now, we'll need to keep moving so that he doesn't catch us. Alright?"

The others nodded. Nanners took a step back and nodded as well, just as the grace period ended and the booming began. Jacob felt his heart pound as he realised that they were up against Slender Man, one of the most well known and feared video game villains ever. If they were going to survive the time that they were in there, they would have to play their cards just right.

* * *

The group formed a tight bunch, each looking in different directions. After several minutes of aimless wandering, they heard shouting -

"This forest is closed asshole!"

"Dude, what the Hell are you doing?!"

Sounds of a struggle.

"Don't look at him you stupid idiot!"

Pewdie took in a short, sharp breath. He recognized that exasperated yell.  
"Ian? Anthony? Guys, is that really you?!" The yell that was returned sounded like this -  
"Pewds? Guys, it's Pewds! C'mon, hurry up!"

And out from the pines ran Anthony Padilla, Ian Hecox, and a man none of them recognized.  
"Thank GOD that some other people are here!" Anthony yelled, running up to Pewds and Nanners and nearly knocking the pair over as he flung himself into their arms.

"I'm guessing you guys were sucked in, too," Nanners said, pushing the dark haired YouTuber off of himself.  
"But what were you guys even doing here?" Cry cut in.  
"Duh, Gametime With Smosh," Ian replied. Cry rolled his eyes.  
"Well then, who's this guy?" Ken asked, pointing to the man that they arrived with.

"My name's Cr1TiKal," the young man said in an extremely deep voice, so unfit for his face that it was almost unsettling.  
"Well, what were you guys fighting about?" MinX asked.

"This idiot saw Slender Man and what does he do? Run straight towards him of course!" Anthony said, pointing at Cr1TiKaL.  
"I was trying see if that jerk-off bought into intimidation tactics, you-" Cr1TiKaL's retaliation was cut short by MinX making a very high-pitched squealing noise.

"It's him!" she squeaked, "It's him!" She pointed in the direction of the person that they all wished didn't exist.

"Guys, run!" Jacob yelled as they all began to sprint in the opposite direction. Their feet pounded against the earth furiously in their futile attempt to escape the demonic monster chasing them. Cry's shaking torch settled on the area directly in front of them, and they stopped their sprinting when they saw the large bath house.

"There's a house, house means safety!" Nanners yelled, earning him a hit from Ian.  
"Dude are you nuts?!" he asked. "That building is the worst part of the game!"

"What ever you guys do,never turn around!" Jacob yelled as they ran to the right of the building and towards the large abandoned petrol tanks.

Tired, puffed and all of them out of stamina, the group decided to wander the forest until they came to a fence, and then see if they could jump it. The crickets chirped and the beating continued as they made small talk most of the way. Since being sucked into the machine was obviously how everyone had gotten there, they talked about their lives outside gaming. Pewds talked about life in Sweden, MinX told them about her girlfriend Krism, and Cry and Cr1TiKal found out that they were alike in more ways than one (they both refuse to show their faces and are both well known for their amazing voices). Finally, one somber note that had been on all of their minds was spoken.

"What happens if they don't get us out in time?" Anthony asked. "What if one of us or, God forbid, ALL of us, die before they can get us out?" They all gave him a look. A worried look and an anxious look. A look that said "I really, REALLY hope that you're not right." After an awkward silence, Pewdie hit Anthony in the arm.

"C'mon Anthony, they'll get us out," he reassured. "We'll be fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine." They all gave a soft laugh as they approached the fence. Cry leaned down and put his hands into a stirrup and looked at MinX with a smirk.

"Ladies first," he smiled. MinX gave a small chuckle and approached the fence. She slotted her fingers into the diamond wire, trying to get a good grip as she put her left foot into Cry's hands.

"Ready?" his soft voice asked. MinX gave an assured nod as he raised her up the fence. She pushed her other foot into a wire hole and attempted to scale the woven strands of iron. When she stopped halfway, they all gave her a strange look.

"MinX?" Ian asked, "Is everything okay?" MinX's breathing began to pick up, and Ken and Jacob swapped a worried look.

"There's nothing," she said, confusing them all. Nothing? What was she saying.

"What do you mean, 'Nothing', MinX?" Cr1TiKaL asked her. She shook her head as her breathing picked up even more.

"I mean, there is literally nothing," she reiterated. "There's a little bit of ground, which goes for a few feet, but then it's just pure and utter blackness. There's nothing."

Nanners understood what she meant.  
"It's the end of the scene."

The rest of the party gave him a confused look. He interpreted as a sign that an explanation was needed.  
"It's the end of the game scene. Since a character can't usually get out of the forest, the game builders wouldn't waste their time building something not needed."

They all made a sound of understanding.  
"MinX," Cr1TiKaL asked, "do you see anything beyond the fence line. Anything at all?"

"Well there is a small rim of ground," she called back, "but Lord knows what would happen if we fell from it."

"How about we test our luck, then?" Nanners suggested. The rest of the party murmured an agreement and MinX continued her scaling of the fence, until a panicked yell that boomed through the game frightened them all so much that MinX fell to the over side of the fence and was left clinging to the rim for dear life. Ian and Ken threw themselves forward, Ian grabbing her left hand and Ken, ignoring his injury, was on standby to grab her right. The shout returned.

"Guys whatever you do don't climb over the fence!" the anxious voice warned them.

"God?! Is that you?!" Cry yelled.  
"What?! No, it's me, Rodney!" The voice returned, "And if you fall into the dark you'll disappear forever!"

MinX let out a terrified squeal and Ken grabbed her wrist.

"Rodney you've gotta do something," Jacob shouted to him.  
"I might be able to change the game," he replied.  
"It'll be a risky business. Are you guys willing to risk your lives?"

"Anything!" Pewds yelled, "just get us out of here!"

"Alright, here goes nothing!" Rodney yelled. Within a matter of seconds the violent flashing had returned, but the other scenery was still distinguishable.

"Oh Hell no!" Nanners yelled. Jacob bit his tongue. It could only be the worst. He slowly turned around and was greeted by his worst fear. Slender Man stood there, no more than seven feet away from them.

"Quick, everyone, look towards the fence!" he yelled. He told himself again and again that He wasn't there. He didn't exist. He was just a creation of PhotoShop.

Jacob stared down at the ground, and was horrified when he realised that the forest floor was being dragged away, turning into the endless and dark depths. It came out from underneath them like a rug. First MinX, then Ken and Ian with her, next Anthony and Nanners as their endless fear-filled cries for help rang through the ears of the remnants of the group, who themselves were not spared from what appeared to be their fate.

Jacob felt as if he was floating as they fell. From his lips passed no screams or cries. In those final few moments, as his friends prepared to meet their respective makers, he thought of his family, back in Colorado. He wondered what the news of his death would do to his parents. They were not huge on the idea of him putting himself out on the internet, and they never encouraged him to spend ages on his computer. They would always tell him about the consequences of a big internet footprint, but he told them that all he wanted to do was make other people happy. Make them laugh, make them cry, and maybe even make them think.  
Yes, his family wouldn't deal with the news well.

The blackness stretched out in front of his face for what seemed like forever as he fell backwards into the endless chasm. It wasn't until his back suffered the full force of hitting a hard, flat surface that he realised that this was the game that Rodney had pushed them into. Jacob struggled to regain his breath after having the wind knocked out of him by the hard fall as his comrades dealt to their own injuries.

Once they had all recovered, Jacob studied the tiled floors and wooden walls that enveloped them. They had a familiar air to them. He looked to MinX, who back at him with just about as much surprise. They studied each other closely, taking in even the most minuet detail, just to see how much they had changed.

"Pewds," Ken's voiced asked, "Are we in an RPG horror?"

"I think so," Pewds said, his giant, detailed blue eyes flashing with excitement, "But look at me! So kawaii!"

* * *

**A.N: Hey guys, I am so sorry for not updating in what, two, three weeks. I feel just terrible about it, but the thing is that I can't access my stories during the week, so I can only write them during the weekend. I just hope in that time you all haven't given up on me. Anyways, in NZ it's a long weekend, so I saw it as the perfect chance to finish this chapter :)  
Please enjoy, and review if you want more. I've got about two more chapter ideas in the works right now**


	5. Rock and RollPlaying

Jacob observed the small, dingy, box-like room they inhibited. The wallpaper was faded and tearing away, as well as large chunks missing from the tiles on the floor. All of the light in the room came from candles, softly glowing in each corner of the room, standing on small tables. He looked up to the roof, only to find that there was none.

"Right," he reminded himself, "programmers don't waste time."

A piercing yell interrupted the soft murmurs that were the audible sound in the small room. The others watched on as yet another new addition to their party literally fell from the sky, his arms and legs flailing before he landed on his face. The dark haired, broadly-built man picked himself up, dusting off the front of his shirt before removing his glasses and rubbing the dirt off of them.

"Who's this joker?" Cr1TiKaL asked. The man gave them a large smile as he spoke in a loud, strong voice.

"Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier." He smiled. Jacob greeted their latest addition with a small nod before Pewdie cut in.

"Well, according to the game," he stated, "your name is Kenzu Takayoa. You have silver hair, and sexy blue eyes." Pewds gave Mark a humorously suggestive look before Mark hit him in the arm, as a howling noise sounded through the room.

"What was that?" Ian said, the terror clear in his voice. Jacob seemed to be the only one of them not in a state of shock. He knew he had to do something.

"Alright, it's obvious that we're not going to achieve anything from just standing around here, because sooner or later something's gonna find us and kill us. So, how about we find a way out of here in groups? The more that we're spread out the more shit we'll get done." He suggested. None of the others protested, so he took it as a sign that they agreed.

"Okay, then. Who here has the most RPG experience?"

MinX, Cry, Mark and Pewds all raised their hands. Jacob smiled. It seemed that the odds were looking good.

"Great. Ken, you go with Ian and MinX. Cry, you take Anthony and Pewds. Nanners, you, me, Mark and Cr1T. Sound like a plan?"

"Well, are you sure about splitting up?" Nanners commented, "I mean, I really don't want to turn into one of those idiots in the horror movies that you spend the entire film yelling at."

The others mumbled there agreement before Mark stepped into the middle of the circle.

"Maybe we should give this kid a chance," He said strongly, whacking him on the back and also knocking some of the wind out of Jacob.

"After all, youth is a good source of insight."

"Yeah," Ken agreed, "maybe Jacob's right." First it was him, then Cry, then Pewds, then MinX until they all agreed that grouping off was a good enough idea.

"Alright, at least one person in each group got a watch on them?" Anthony asked. A handful of them who still wore watches nodded.

"Okay, meet back up in an hour?"

They nodded and the groups headed in their different directions. Cry, Anthony and Pewds headed down the long left hall, Ken, Ian and MinX headed upstairs, and Nanners and Jacob both led the way in the opposite direction.

The dark and musty hallway seemed to stretch out forever as Jacob's instincts prepared him for a jumpscare. The dim candlelight showed them several dark wooden doors, the strong outer fibers of the woodwork peeling away.

"Try some of them," Jacob suggested. They each found their own door to try and attempted to open it. Finally, after several minutes of doorknob twisting, Cr1TiKaL had made a breakthrough.

"I'm in," he called from the doorway of the room he had been trying to get into. Jacob picked up a small candle and used it as their only light source, his fingers careful not to be burnt by the soft yellow wax.

The room that they entered was a contradiction to what they believed was all of the house. It's walls were covered in bright, clean floral wallpaper. The grey carpet underfoot was soft and springy, looking as though it was regularly cleaned. In the corner sat a small dresser, a large mirror sitting upright upon it. The window on the other side of the room was slightly ajar, letting in a soft breeze which tossed the light fabric of the curtains.

"Looks like a little girls room," Nanners commented, using the candle to light the lanterns which lined the walls as the others began to look for a key to open the other doors. The group were startled by the sound of a trinket box playing a mechanical tune. A chill ran down Jacob's spine as a small silhouette began to appear in the centre of the room.

Mark's breath started to become ragged as the room transformed into a dank mess as the silhouette formed a small girl. She had no eyes. Her dress was torn. Her hair was messy. She was one of the scariest things that Jacob had seen.

"OOOOOOKAY THEN" Mark yelled as she lifted her disfigured head. A small screen appeared in front of her with two options for them to choose from. 'Run' or 'Interact'.

"Run, definitely!" Mark yelled. He lunged towards the first button, Jacob stopping him before he could press it.

"Wait, stop!" he yelled, the rest of them looking on, stunned.

"What if we talk to it?" he asked. The others looked at him in shock.

"What do you think will happen if we talk to it?!" Nanners yelled.

"Well, it's the last thing the programmers expect us to do, and if we just ran it would almost definitely give chase!"

"Why not give the kid a chance?" Cr1TiKaL chirped in. The group turned to him, all looking surprised.

"And risk our lives?" Nanners asked. Cr1TiKaL shrugged casually.

"I'm not afraid of dying. I mean, what's it gonna do, kill me?"

Mark stood there, unsure.

"You really think we should?"

"We probably weren't gonna make it out alive anyways."

Mark took in a deep breath and hesitantly pressed the 'Interact' button. The little girl tilted her head and looked at them as well as she could without eyes. She had a tiny, high-pitched voice, as she silently only spoke to them three words.

"Where's my mommy?"

"Oh thank God we're not dead!" Mark yelled as he released a breath and leaned on his legs, the others sighing and congratulating each other as Cry, Anthony and Pewds ran through the door.

"We heard shouting, is everything okay?" Pewds asked before the shock of seeing an eyeless little girl in the middle of the room. Pewds yelled a curse in Swedish while the others jumped back. Jacob tried to calm them down, and explain that she wasn't going to hurt them.

"I think that the aim of the game is to find this child's mother," he explained. A scream pierced the ear, so high-pitched that it could have only been one person - MinX.

"Come on," Cry yelled as he ran back through the door, the others not far behind, as well as the little ghost girl, who floated along behind them, following them. Two at a time Jacob flung himself up the stairs, giving each doorknob a quick twist to determine whether it would open or not. By the last doors all he was doing was twisting the knob and shoulder-barging them, which caused him slight injury when the final one he tried opened, causing him to land face first on wooden floorboards.

He picked himself up as the others ran to MinX, who was sitting in the corner, rocking gently.

"MinX, what happened?" Anthony asked as the other tried to comfort her.

Ken answered nonchalantly, "MinX saw this wardrobe and the game gave her the option to open it. She found a dead body. It kinda freaked her out a little."

Jacob looked towards the large wardrobe in the corner. The open door revealed the festering remains of a woman, only in her thirties if that. Her mangled body was too horrific for him to even comprehend. It appeared that a large, clawed hand had scratched down her face, snagging on and removing her eye, which now only hung from its nerve. Her other eye was wide open, showing just how fearful she had been at the time of her death. A large section of her scalp hung from her skull, the rotten flesh left behind now a dark and violent shade of brown. And that was just her head. From a gaping hole in her stomach hung her intestines, or what remained of them. Her legs were purple and blue in some parts, with her forearms detached at the elbow. Jacob turned away as he felt the acid from his stomach begin to crawl up his throat.

"Mommy," the little girl whispered, floating towards the corpse of the young woman. As she stood there, a white light erupted, filling the entire room and forcing them all to close their eyes. When they opened them, the room looked perfect, not a thing out of place, with bright candle chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and illuminating the small girl held tight in her mother's arms, both of them completely healed. The young woman had long, jet-black hair, kept out of her face with a plain headband, and wore a long dress, the colour of the sky. Her daughter wore a Little-Bow Peep dress, and her black hair was highly curly.

"Thank you all, so much," the woman said, lifting herself from the wardrobe, her daughter in her arms.

"You have lifted the curse put upon this house after my daughter and I were slain. We owe our lives to you."

Mark stepped forward and took a deep bow.

"All in a day's work, ma'am," he said strongly. The woman blushed.

"Thank you especially, Mister Takayoa," she smiled.

A crackling noise from the radio caught their attention. Ian turned the tuning knob to sync in on the frequency. None of them could say they were surprised when they realised it was Rodney.

"Guys, get ready to jump games, you're into a new one in 30 seconds."

"Thank you all," the little girl said. They all gave a slight nod as they left the room and headed back down to the main hallway. As the seconds ticked on, the walls seemed to melt away, to reveal their next game. It was then that Jacob realised how much of an adventure lay ahead of them.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys, sorry if it's been a while. What adventures lay ahead? Who will our hero's meet? Find out in next week's chapter!  
Special thanks to GuardianWitchDemiGhost and anonymous reviewers roaringrpg, MK and LOL. Their reviews inspired me to keep going. If you have any suggestions for games or gamers, leave it as a review or send me a PM.**

**Thanks for reading, and I'll see you next week :)**


End file.
